The invention is based on an apparatus for producing liquid-filled bag packages. In an apparatus of this kind known for example from German patent document DE-A No. 2 355 957, the filling fitting communicates above the tube former with the filling tube, which protrudes far beyond the tube former, and the actuating rod for the metering valve is connected to an adjusting cylinder at the upper end of the filling tube.